


from across the silence (your voice is heard)

by ghostinspidey



Series: all we see is sky (for forever) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hugs, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinspidey/pseuds/ghostinspidey
Summary: "And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation... is you.""All for me?""Always for you, buddy."[a series of moments throughout Peter's childhood that morphe him into a greater person than his father could have ever imagined.]





	from across the silence (your voice is heard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr Stark, you can not—“
> 
> "My kid is upset and, frankly, this is my company, I can do what I want, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first drabble in this fic of moments between Peter and Tony, and i love this whole topic of baby Peter so so much

Call him attached or whatever, but the fact that he was in a three-hour meeting with SI directors and away from Peter was _not_ cute. _At all_. In fact, he almost threw a fit when Pepper told him, and in those very moments, Peter was in his arms, sound asleep. It really was rude. 

It had been two hours and thirteen minutes ( _not that he was counting_ ) since he'd stood up, and his ass was going to go flat if he stayed seated for any longer, and god help the directors if Tony Stark’s ass went flat. Pepper served as some sort of distraction anyway, sending him emails and files that he needed to read over, but no distraction would ever be as good as his son. Only forty-seven more minutes to go. 

He didn't know what they were going on about in all fairness, and he didn't really care. Pepper normally oversaw things like this as she was most likely to be there with him— when she got him into a meeting, that is— and he could not really be bothered to oversee the weapons manufacturers. He hadn’t particularly wanted to manufacture weapons for a while, but Obie wasn’t going to let him back out of it, so he just stayed silent. 

"— Obviously, you will still have to contribute to the business, Mr Stark, as it is rightfully yours."

"Pepper and Obadiah oversee everything.”

"Yes, but this is your business, sir, and—“ 

Before he could even continue with some argument, however, the meeting door was pushed open and Tony grinned, sliding out of his chair to kneel on the floor as Peter's little footsteps echoed around the room. He rounded the corner and Tony caught sight of the redness of his cheeks and the tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. 

He was four and far less clingy than Tony was, but whenever he was upset, the only place he wished to be was his father's arms. He was like an octopus but Tony genuinely didn’t want it any other way. Everything he did revolves around Peter. It was always just _Peter_. 

As soon as Tony held open his arms, his son barrelled toward him and wrapped his blazer between his hands, digging his head into his father's neck. He could hear Peter's hitching breaths as he cried. Standing up and letting his son's legs wrap around his waist ( _again, like an octopus_ ), Tony merely glanced at the directors in the room. "Run everything by Obadiah and send me the notes." 

"Mr Stark, you can not—“

"My kid is upset and, frankly, this is my company, I can do what I want, _thanks_." 

“Daddy,” Peter whimpered, dogging his head further into his neck as his hands tightened on the material of his very expensive blazer. "I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, buddy," He whispered, tightening his grip around his son as he moved toward the meeting room door. "Send all files and notes to Pepper, I'll look over them when I have a chance. For now, the meeting is over, and hopefully, I won't be seeing you again anytime soon."

It was relatively hard to carry Peter when he was upset, even if he was like an octopus. He'd get squirmy and wouldn't stay still, throwing his head back every so often as he let out whimpers. Tony stopped in the hallway and took a moment to look at his son, smiling softly at how his unruly curls flopped onto his forehead and how he curled his legs tightly around his dads waist. 

“Daddy,” He whimpered, “scary.”

”I know,” Tony mumbled, pushing open the door to Peter’s bedroom with his foot. It was a mess in there, a true sign that his son had in fact had a nightmare. 

When Peter got scared in the night or during a nap, he tended to search through his bedroom, looking for the ‘monster’. He would pull out all his toys, spread lego blocks across the floor, and turn his bed inside out. That’s what it was like in there, it wasn’t surprising. At all. 

“What happened, buddy?”

His lip trembled all over again, big doe eyes staring up at his father. “Scary.”

“I know, baby, tell me what happened—“

“Bunny fell,” Peter twisted around and wriggled to the floor, looking for his cuddly toy bunny. “Don’t know where bunny is, daddy.”

“I’ll find bunny for you, squirt, let’s get you a bath.”

“No— daddy—“

“No arguing, short-stuff,” He scooped Peter up again, fingers lightly tickling his sons stomach. “Where’s the Peter giggles?” 

“Bunny,” He whimpered again, dropping his shoulders. “Daddy...” 

“Hey...” Tony knelt in front of him, reaching one hand into the bathtub to turn on the water. “It’s okay, I promise. I’m gonna find Bunny for you.” 

“Promise?”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s head, smiling stiffly as he pushed back his sons curls. “I promise. Anyway, you got daddy out of his meeting, Petey, that’s an achievement.” 

“I did good?”

“Yeah, buddy. You always do good.”

That was the thing. Peter did always do _good_. And he always would. 


End file.
